Path of Convergence
by Rasen-destroyer
Summary: Naruto has been mistreated for being the jinchuuriki of the nine tails. At the age of 5, naruto was kicked out of the orpanage. However, a young women adopts him on that very day. How different will his life be because of it
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO THE #1 HYPERACTIVE KNUCKLEHEAD…FARMER?

This is my first story and is not very long so please be kind. The other chapters are going to be much longer and will most likely be in a different writing style. All in all, this chapter is just the prologue that im trying to get out of the way.

"That boy never listens." Amari sighed as she began to clean her messy son's room. She had asked him[more like told] to clean his room over a month ago. Surprisingly, Amari found an milk carton that was undoubtedly spoiled. "Well that explained the diarrhea that he had last week" Amari thought to herself. While continuing to clean the room, she stumbled across a small book lying under the bed. She picked it up and began to look at its title. Amari's eyes widened when she realized what the book was. "Why does he have this!" Amari yelled. As if by fate, her son walked in the house, having just finished all of his chores around the farm. He couldn't have come at a worse time. "Naruto, what the hell is this!" Amari yelled, clearly pissed. Naruto scratched his head and smiled, but it wasn't going to get him out of this one. "I thought I told you that I don't want you to get involved with them" Amari yelled, holding up the book entitled "The skills of Konoha shinobi". "I know, but its still where I was born. I cant just forget that." Naruto said back. "Those fucking villagers hate you. Just because of some fucking incident that had nothing to do with you, they all shunned you and treated you like some damned demon!" Naruto was speechless. She was right. They did hate him. Naruto suddenly remembered the villagers and how they would either ignore him, yell at him, or attack him. Naruto was only 5 and didn't understand why they did these things. Even their children began to treat him badly. Naruto felt as if everything was against him. Even in the orphanage, the place Naruto called home, he was mistreated. On some days the orphanage owner would "forget" to feed Naruto or would punish him for no reason at all. Naruto kept thinking to himself that everything would change when he got adopted, but eventually it occurred to him that no one wanted to adopt him…..or maybe he was wrong. One day, the orphanage owner, Reimaru, told Naruto that he was leaving. "Alright you little brat, pack all your things, someone is here to get you." Naruto's eyes shot open. He was finally getting adopted. He couldn't believe that it was finally happening. He quickly packed up all his things(which wasn't much) and made his way to the bottom floor. He couldn't help but wonder to himself:Was it a married couple that had choose him, were they great people, were they rich? He didn't know but figured he'd find out soon. On his way to the front where Reimaru was waiting, Naruto passed by a young woman who was observing a few children in front of her, clearly there to adopt one of them. Naruto didn't stay around to see who she picked, he was more interested with who was adopting him. He finally got to where Reimaru was standing, only to realize that he was standing there by himself and by the orphanage exit. "Time to go kid." Naruto looked around to find the wonderful people who were to adopt him but saw no one else in the room. "Where are the people adopting me?" Naruto said. "You're not being adopted, but you are getting out of here!" Reimaru said. Naruto couldn't believe it. He felt like his heart had been torn from his chest and stepped on. He stood there in silence. Reimaru was clearly getting angry by the fact that he was still standing there and not gone yet. Just as Reimaru prepared to say something, a young woman entered the room. The same woman that Naruto had passed by. "Im sorry mr Reimaru, but I couldn't choose from those…huh, there is another child. I thought you said that was all of them." said the woman. "This one is about leave" Reimaru said, looking angrily at Naruto. The young woman walked over to Naruto. He was crying. "Whats wrong sweetie?" she asked. "No one will adopt me." He said as he started to cry harder. The young woman looked at Naruto, then at Reimaru. Neither of them could have expected what happened next.. "I'll take him!" she said rather loudly. Reimaru's jaw dropped. "You want HIM" he asked slowly. He only received a assuring nod as a response. Naruto for the second time today was shocked shitless. He stared at the woman in front of him as she began signing the papers in front of her. After she was done, she turned to Naruto and smiled. "Whats your name?" she asked. "Na-naru…naruto." He said. She smiled again. "Im Amari."

Well, there it is. Like I said, this chapter is quite short and is just an introduction. However, reviews will be appreciated. In the next chapter, Naruto will meet someone that will turn his peaceful farming life upside down.


	2. Red eyes

Chapter two

**Thanks to anyone who noticed my story and reviewed or added it to their fav list or alerts. Like I said, this chapter is much longer. For anyone who misinterpreted the last chapter, I should probably just get this out of the way. Since Naruto was adopted at age 5, he is not a ninja and doesn't(or shouldn't) know jutsu. Due to a request from a fellow author, there will be more twist(among other things) in this story than I intended. Well, I've babbled on long enough. Enjoy the story.**

Amari looked out of the window to see Naruto working on the fields. He had plenty of things to do, since Amari figured he should be punished for the book she had found in his room yesterday. It made her think of THAT village. Amari used to love Konoha, but after how they treated Naruto….

Amari shrugged off the memories and went into the kitchen. Even if she was punishing him, Naruto deserved a good meal.

"Fuck its hot." Naruto complained. He had been working outside for hours and the heat was finally starting to take effect. After he was done with his current task, he took the paper with all of the other chores he was supposed to finish today. Then it hit him just how long the list was.

"What the fuck!" is all he could say as he realized just how much he still had to look forward to, Naruto began to twitch in the mere thought. Amari rarely punished him, but when she did, she sure as hell overdid it.

Naruto looked over to the window where Amari had been watching him. "Good, she's not there. I better hurry up" Naruto said as he rushed across the farm and into the barn for extra protection in case Amari spotted him. What he was about to do next Amari would ground him for months.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" he yelled out.

Walking out of the barn was not one, not two, not even three, but in fact ten very energetic blonds. The one who began ordering the others was clearly the real Naruto.

"Alright, you two will clean all of the animals." Naruto said as he pointed to two of his clones. They were clearly disgusted that they were being given that duty. "Why do we have to do that, why can't they do it?" one of the clones wined, pointing at another set of clones.

"Because I told you two to do it! Now get to it!" Naruto ordered. "And you two, go check on the chickens and then milk the cows. Mom will need the milk and eggs tomorrow for breakfast."

One of the clones that was given "clean-up duty" was clearly not satisfied with his task and decided to make it known.

"Hey, why do they get to do the easy stuff while we have to clean ALL of the animals?" one clone asked

"Just shut up and get to cleaning." Another clone said with a wide grin on his face. "O yea, come over here and make me" the clone yelled back, clinching his fist. Suddenly, all of the other clones decided to get involved and before he knew it, there were nine yelling blonds in front of him.

'My clones are such idiots' Naruto thought to himself.

It didn't take long for the clones to be at each others throats. Before Naruto could control them, the fist began to fly, and Naruto soon found himself standing alone in the middle of the field.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled.

"Are we there yet?"

In the middle of a forest, two shadowy figures emerged. Two men, one of which was getting slightly annoyed at his partner constantly asking the same thing during the entire trip.

"We're almost there. You should focus more on the catching the target than worrying when we'll get there." said the shorter man. He had a rather plain, and not very intimidating appearance. Or at least until you looked at his eyes. The other man was fairly tall and seemed to be carrying a large object covered in bandages. Unlike his partner, his had a rather feral look to him.

"Is this kid even strong? Didn't the boss say he wasn't even a ninja?" said the taller man.

"He isn't, but it'd be best that we not forget that he has the strongest of the bijuu inside him." Said the shorter man. "We're about 2 hours away. Lets go Kisame."

"Finally!"

It was close to night time and Naruto had just finished all of the chores on the list. After the "incident" with his clones, Naruto concluded that summoning more clones would only end with the same results. Being forced to do it all himself, even with his seemingly inhuman Naruto was exhausted.

He was also insanely hungry.

"Wonder if mom cooked anything" Naruto said aloud. Amari was an excellent cook. Naruto was sure that if she actually had children that they would love her meals. He himself would kill for them.

Naruto hurried into the house only to be hit by an amazing aroma. She had definitely cooked! Naruto went immediately to the kitchen to see exactly what he was going to be stuffing his face with tonight. Amari was standing in the kitchen when Naruto came drooling into the room.

"Hey Naruto-kun. Are you finally done?" Amari asked. She was clearly not mad at him anymore and he wouldn't want it any other way, considering the punishments she had given him before. However, for the time being he was only concerned about food. He sat down as she began to set food on the table. Naruto immediately began to dig in, his hands moving faster than Amari could see. Eventually, Amari sat down as well and began to silently eat her food, unlike the one in front of her.

Naruto finished his food quickly and was now remembering how Amari had gotten angry at him for secretly studying ninja skills. He knew she would probably strangle him to death if she found out that he can actually do jutsu and that he wanted to become a Konoha ninja. Regardless, he had to tell her eventually, why not now?

"umm, mom?" Naruto said softly. Amari could look at him and tell that he had something important to say. She began to remove the food(or what was left of it) from the table. After she was done, she took a seat and patiently waited for what Naruto had to say. Naruto sighed. He knew she wasn't going to like this.

"Well mom, recently I've been thinking of….going to Konoha."

If anything got Amari's attention, it was the mention of her former village. Amari had decided to leave only a week after she adopted Naruto, after she witnessed just how the other villlagers treated him. Why did he want to go back there?

"I..want to become a ninja" Naruto said, almost whispering. It honestly wouldn't have mattered how he said it, he was still going to get the result. Or that's at least what he thought.

Amari sat there silent, staring at Naruto. She thought this day would come. She never wanted Naruto to be a ninja, but she knew that Naruto had a deep desire to become one. Little did Naruto know that she had seen his clone incident from a few hours earlier. The only reason she didn't confront him about it was because she didn't know to either be upset or proud, considering the fact that he learned ninjutsu by himself, with only a cheap academy level book. She had to admit that he might have had a talent for ninjutsu, which was one of her fears. Naruto's voice snapped her out off her thoughts..

"Mom, are you okay" he said. He was clearly bracing for an outburst from her, and was surprised that he didn't get one by now.

"Naruto…." Her voice had become weak. She thought about how Naruto used to say how he wished to become the hokage of Konoha. She didn't know if it was still his dream, but she suddenly felt that if he did become hokage, he could prove to those bitch ass villagers that he was his own individual and not the demon they saw him as.

"I hate that village for how they treated you, but if you want to….go back to become a ninja, then we'll go together."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Amari had just agreed to going back to the village that she despised. And even more unbelievable, she just agreed to letting him become a ninja. To say that he was excited would be an understatement. He suddenly hopped onto Amari and began to squeeze her just a little too hard.

"I cant believe it, now I can become super strong and I can go see grandpa hokage."

Amari's face seemed to sadden at the mention of the third hokage. She never told him of Orochimaru's attack three years ago, and the price the hokage paid to protect the village.

"Alright Naruto, we'll leave next month. That's when the next class graduates." She said as Naruto began to head upstairs to pack in advance. She couldn't help but laugh at how easy it was to get him excited.

As Naruto passed the front door just before going upstairs, he heard a knock at the door. Amari thought that it was weird for them to be getting a visitor so late at night. The only person that it could possibly be was Amari's mother, who would come visit every one or two months, but she never came this late.

Knowing that Naruto would probably ignore the door, causing her to have to get it, she gave Naruto a look that told him 'not this time'. Naruto lazily walked over to the door, clearly upset that someone was interrupting his packing.

"Who is it" Naruto asked

No response

Then there was another knock

"Get the door Naruto." Amari called out

Naruto opened the door, only to be met with a pair of red eyes. Naruto was no ninja, but he could immediately sense the danger the two men in front of him posed.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're coming with us" said the man with the red eyes. The look he was giving Naruto was defining. It was also slightly frightening, and Naruto found himself froze in place.

"The kid looks like he's going to shit his pants Itachi." Said the taller man. He had a wide grin on his face. He seemed to grin widen further after he received an order.

"Grab him Kisame." Itachi said, clearly wanting to get to business. Kisame began to approach Naruto, stepping inside their house. Just as it seemed he was about to grab Naruto, who was just standing there, he glanced a kitchen knife flying directly at his head. He simply raised his arm to block it with a large bandage-wrapped object in his hand. He then looked into the kitchen to see who the hell threw the knife, only to see a brunette beauty. A brunette beauty with a hell a lot knives in her hands.

"Run Naruto!" Amari yelled as she threw three more knives at the intruders. As Kisame blocked all the knives, Naruto made a mad dash toward Amari into the kitchen. Itachi and Kisame walked slowly into the house and into the kitchen. They were clearly not expecting any real resistance, considering the fact that neither of the people in front of them were ninjas.

Amari stared at the two in front of her with great distaste, if not hatred. Here was two people that invaded her home and were trying to take HER Naruto. There was no way in hell that she was going to let that happen. Amari could tell that the intruders were ninja and that she and Naruto wouldn't put up much of a match against them. Amari's brother had taught her how to use knives in combat, but even against a genin, she would have problems getting an attack in. That left Naruto as their only hope…

Kisame began to move closer..

"Come on kid, just come with us and I promise I won't chop off your arms and legs." Kisame said. Amari moved in front of Naruto defensively, only for Naruto to do the same.

"I got this mom" he said, trying to sound reassuring. Naruto made a hand sign.

"What are you doing kid, you're no ninja." Said Kisame

"Shadow clone JUTSU!" Naruto yelled. Within a split second, the entire kitchen was filled with Narutos. Kisame was slightly surprised, but he ultimately decided that it didn't make a difference. Itachi on the other hand didn't seem surprised at all, his facial expression not even changing slightly. Naruto ordered his clones to attack while he grabbed his mother, clearly deciding to make a run for it. However, it wasn't even three seconds after Naruto told his clones to attack that they were all gone. Naruto didn't even see what happened.

Before he could do anything, Itachi suddenly appeared in front of him and delivered a powerful kick that sent flying across the room, separating him and his mother.

"Naruto!" was all Amari managed to get out before Itachi seized her by the throat, holding her in the air with one hand. Naruto began to recover from the kick and saw his mother being held in the air by Itachi.

"Let her go!" Naruto yelled, his eyes beginning to turn red from the anger he was releasing. He wanted to rip Itachi and Kisame apart.

Itachi stared at Naruto before dropping Amari. "That anger, that hate. Remember it well Naruto, because its all you'll have left." Itachi said

Before Naruto could say something to the comment, Itachi took out a kunai and in one swift move, he slit Amari's throat.

Amari's lifeless body fell to the floor.

Naruto looked at her corpse in complete disbelief. His eyes began to widen as he began to twitch uncontrollably. Did that really just happen. This had to be a dream. It had to be.

But it wasn't.

Naruto stared into Itachi's eyes as his vision began to blur.

**And there goes chapter two. I'm sorry for ending so abruptly, but I was thinking of ending most chapters on cliffhangers. Also, it should be noted that because of the events from this chapter, Naruto is going to undergo a severe character change. Anyway, please review and let me know what you what you think of the story.**


	3. Update

Quick update

**Recently, I changed a couple of things for the story. One of them was making Sasuke the other main character as well as changing the story's title and removing the 'humor' genre from the story, since the story is most likely not going to fit into that category. Next thing is that I'm going to try and upload chapter 3 before October 10****th****. I do apologize to everyone who was interested for not updating in a while, but life can be a bitch sometimes….and now I have to worry about school too -.-**

**Anyway, I also decided to start writing another Naruto fic that's been in my head for a while and that I think has a lot of potential, so please watch out for that story as well.**

**Till next time**

**P.S: I need a beta reader**


End file.
